Siren
: "Seems that a few rats escaped my cyborg army. I once served Orakio, but Laya forced me here. Then she somehow moved this satellite far away. I've waited 1,000 years for my revenge!" : — Siren greets Ayn on the Azura satellite in the second generation. Siren , formally known as Siren Type 0899 in the Japanese version, is an antagonist in Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom. He is an Orakian combat android that seeks revenge against Layans for banishing him to the distant satellite, Azura. Characteristics Appearance Siren is a combat cyborg with a somewhat disconcerting outward appearance. His fiery red hair provides an interesting contrast against his metallic silver body which, unlike Wren, does not appear to have false skin. His eyes are dark grey with jet black sclera. Attached to his head is headgear with antennae protruding outward. Siren's robotic endoskeleton has the appearance of battle armor typically worn by government agents and warriors. Embedded in the middle of his chest plate is a small red gem. On his left arm is a built-in shield, while his right arm typically has a weapon of some kind, usually a gun. His body was designed in such a way to allow him to easily maneuver his joints in order to transform into various weapons. Personality Siren is a logical cyborg that leans toward obsessive. He was programmed to serve Orakio and fight against Layans during the Laya-Orakio war, and he intends to do just that even after the war has ended. Because of his dangerous personality, he was banished by Laya herself to the Azura satellite for generations. This solitary confinement left Siren with a seething rage in which he swore revenge against all Layans. Although vengeful, he is not without reason. When he learned the error of his ways upon visiting Sage Isle, Siren felt remorse for his past actions. After expressing that he was sorry to the third generation hero, he reasoned that the only thing left to do was to shut down now that his purpose for existing was fulfilled. Doujinshi Information Toyonaka Ozaki slightly expanded on Siren's characteristics in her unofficially published character book featuring the cast of Phantasy Star III. Although she worked as an official character designer for Sega during production of the game, she strongly reiterates throughout the work that the information presented should not be taken as official source material. She merely presents her views from a designer's standpoint based on her recollection of working on the cast. Siren's unofficial character profile describes him as more obsessive performance-wise than Wren, although in terms of abilities and appearances the two are very much alike. His hobby is wholesale slaughter. He likes Orakio and dislikes Laya. Similar to his companion Miun, his date of manufacture is listed as unknown. Game Data Siren HP 1300 EXP 1 MST 1 Casts tsu Flash x3 HP 113 EXP 162 MST 120 Casts gires Mech x3 HP 370 EXP 713 MST 165 Casts zan Although Siren can be encountered in the third generation, it is only during Ayn's scenario in the second generation that the cyborg is a boss fight. More specifically, he is the final boss of the scenario, lying in wait at the end of a dungeon on the Azura satellite. Upon starting the fight, Siren is accompanied by 3 Flash robots and 3 Mechs. Although all of their attack patterns are relatively simple, using basic attacks more often than techniques, Siren himself will occasionally blast the party with powerful tsu magic. Mech enemies cast a party-wide zan which, while not fatal, can prove bothersome along with the barrage coming from the other robots and the boss. Perhaps the most important spell to take into account during the battle is from the frail Flash robots. They cast gires and, if they are not swiftly dealt with toward the beginning of the fight, they will attempt to heal their comrades. General strategy for this encounter is to first destroy the Flash and Mech units with weapons that can attack a group, such as Wren's vulcans or Thea's slicers. After that, make sure to keep the party's HP above half in order to have enough of a hit point buffer to withstand tsu and Siren's powerful single target basic attacks. Once the Orakian droid and his henchmen are defeated, the party will gain 2626 experience and 856 meseta. Quotes : "So, you've found me after all, rabble! Seems that a few rats escaped my cyborg army. I once served Orakio, but Laya forced me here. Then she somehow moved this satellite far away. I've waited 1,000 years for my revenge!" : — Siren greeting Ayn on Azura toward the end of the second generation story : "You have won but a single battle, Ayn. The war is not over yet. I will return one day!" : — Siren after being defeated in battle. After vowing to return some day, he disappears. : "The ultimate evil dwells on a floating city in the barren waste lands of the dome named Terminus." : "A word of ultimate power has been lost for ages. This name can empower the weapons of legend." : "To discover the lost name, you must first find all five weapons of ancient legend." : "The ancient heroes used the legendary weapons. These are Orakio's Sword, Miun's Claw, Siren's Shot, Laya's Bow, and Lune's Slicer." : — The wise old men of Skyhaven tell the third generation hero about the legendary word of power. : Soldier: "King Ayn! A messenger from Azura is here! I fear that I bring very grim news, your majesty. Siren has returned to exact his vengeance! Siren plans to propel our world into the sun!" : Ayn: "When we were young, your mother and I were shown that our world is really a huge spaceship. Somewhere there must be someone who can aid you. Find help or we're all doomed to fiery death! Crys, you must destroy Siren for good! Then return our ship to its proper course." : Sari: "Defend your people and do not fail them!" : — Crys' opening scenario cutscene taking place in Landen Castle. : "I fought Laya many long centuries ago. I nursed my hatred and attacked Layan people. But on Sage Isle I found that the Layans are not our real enemies. I am sorry for my mistakes." Siren collapses. : — Siren realizes his mistakes on Sage Isle and, in his grief, perishes shortly after. : "Your death awaits you in this city of Lashute!" : "We wanted Siren and Lune to start another war, but we needed Rhys to bring Satellite back. And that's exactly what that old fool did!" : "Centuries ago, Laya locked the passageways between the domed worlds of our ship, Alisa III. But your father and grandfather opened them up again, enabling us to spread evil once more!" : "Dark Force brings your doom, fools!" : "You fools have done everything we wanted!" : — After obtaining the legendary weapons, noblemen and guards reveal their plot to the third generation hero in the evil city of Lashute. External Sources *Capowski's RPG-Related Translation Junk Drawer *A Gazeta de Algol *Hugues Johnson Complete Guide to Phantasy Star III *Phantasy Star Cave Category:Phantasy Star III: Generations of Doom Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Androids